In some integrated circuit fabrication, a hard mask layer in a via structure is removed for metal filling. As the integrated circuit size shrinks, the hard mask removal tends to be helpful to reduce the aspect ratio of the via hole for better via hole metal filling. However, some conventional hard mask removal method may result in via bottom metal damage.